The Doctor and Rose's Heartbreak
by DoctorWhoFan
Summary: After POTW, the Doctor takes Rose back home in fear that she'll die again, when Rose gets home, she gets kidnapped, and it's up to the Doctor to save her. Will this bring them back together?
1. The Parting

**THE DOCTOR AND ROSE'S HEARTBREAK**

**ONE**

**THE PARTING**

"I can see everything," said Rose, the tears were still streaming down her cheeks "All that was, all this is, all there ever could be"

The Doctor stood up his eyes fixed on Rose "That's what I see all the time and doesn't it drive you mad"

"My head is killing me," said Rose and the tears suddenly burst from her eyes, the Doctor looked at Rose, his heart lifted.

"Come here" he said holding out his arms, Rose walked towards him.

"I think you need a Doctor," said the Doctor and they kissed, absorbing all the energy from Rose that she would survive. After the kiss, Rose fainted, the Doctor caught hold of her and lay her down on the floor, He blew out the energy and took Rose into the TARDIS.

"What happened?" said Rose

"Oh good you're alive," said the Doctor surveying his eyes on Rose smiling, Rose smiled back.

The Doctor's smile faded as he remembered that less than 3 hours ago he believed that Rose had died. The empty feeling inside him unbearable. He didn't want it happening again.

"Rose listen" said the Doctor and he helped her up "I thought you died"  
"But I'm here" said Rose

"I never realized how dangerous these journeys could be, you could of died in either one of them, you nearly got blown up by the sun when I took you to the end of the world, you nearly lost breath when I took you 1869 and you nearly got attacked by zombies, those creatures nearly ate you up and I thought you died when that Dalek tried to kill you"

Rose listened to these words she knew that they were true but she didn't know where the Doctor was getting at "Yes but you saved me"

The Doctor sighed, "I couldn't save you that time, where than Anne-Droid disintegrated you"

"Yeah but I'm alive" said Rose staring at the Doctor

"But if I continue taking you with me" said the Doctor "You might die"

Rose finally realized what the Doctor was getting at "You can't, you have to take me with you, and if you cared about me at all you would take me"

"It's because I care about you, half of my previous companions have died and I can't do that to you"

Rose looked down, tears falling down her eyes "But I don't want too"

"Believe me this harder for me than it is for you" said the Doctor "You'll be safe with your mum and you'll have Mickey"

"It can't be harder for you otherwise you wouldn't do it," shouted Rose

"I'm really sorry Rose," said the Doctor and his voice was breaking now "I would never thought we'd parted"

"Then don't part us, don't I have a say in this" said Rose tears welling up, the Doctor couldn't bring herself to look at her, it made him feel so bad. Then he looked at her, she was sitting down on the floor, her face in her hands.

The Doctor held out his hand, Rose took it and the Doctor gave her a massive hug "I am sorry"

"I know" said Rose "But I can't believe this happening"

"Me neither, but it's better this way, this way I can know that your safe"

Rose ran out the door bursting into tears, the Doctor looked after her and felt tears welling up in his eyes too.


	2. Dealing with the Parting

**CHAPTER TWO**

DEALING WITH THE PARTING 

Rose ran to her house, she almost left behind her a trail of tears, he had left her, and she knocked on the door, too depressed to use the key. Jackie opened it and when she saw Rose she let out a gasp "Oh Rose your back, once you'd left I'd was for sure that you, but your not dead you're here, oh darling Rose what's the matter"

"He doesn't want me traveling with him anymore" said Rose and she burst into tears "I guess my life's back to work and chips then"

"Why" said Jackie

"Because of my own safety" said Rose "He doesn't want me to die"

Jackie gave her a big hug "Rose, now people do, do those sorts of things to protect the ones they love, do your remember when you were about 13 and you wanted to go clubbing with these 16 year old boys, I wouldn't let you, you got so mad at me, but I did it, because those sort of boys just like drinks and taking advantage of girls"

"I understand about that," said Rose

"It's exactly what the Doctor was saying," said Jackie as Jackie explained, Rose understood more and more but still felt angry with the Doctor.

"He did it save your life" said Jackie

"Mum what has gone over you, you have never stood up for the Doctor," said Rose staring at her mum.

"Well, I just understand how he feels because I'm a parent," said Jackie "Your under his care, just like your under mine, so it'll be his fault if you die"

Rose smiled "Yeah I think I understand, I'm going upstairs"

Rose lay down in her bedroom, she understood but still it was hard to accept that she would never see the Doctor again. "This is worse than dying" she thought and if only the Doctor knew that.

The Doctor stared after Rose's body running away, that was the last time he was ever going to see her again. He was set on traveling all by his own unless, suddenly Rose's words came out of the darkness "I bring life" the Doctor had thought it too much to hope but he set his TARDIS back to the Gamestation and walked around, suddenly he heard a voice out the darkness.

"Jack is that you" he said, suddenly Jack approached beaming all over his face.

"I thought you left me," said Jack "Where's Rose is she ok"

"She's fine, I sent her back home," said the Doctor his heart was melting

"Why" said Jack raising his eyebrows

"Because I can't risk her dying again" said the Doctor "It nearly killed me having to watch her die, there have been clear misses and it was only luck that brought her back to me"

Jack nodded "I see, so you let her go even though you'll be lonely for the rest of your life"

"I won't be lonely, I'll have you" said the Doctor

"Oh that's right, rush off without me, then come back because your left without companions"

The Doctor smiled "I'm sure Rose would understand in the end"

"Let's hope she does" said Jack "Otherwise she'll hate you for the rest of her life"


	3. The Kidnapping

**CHAPTER THREE**

THE KIDNAPPING 

Rose slept peacefully that night, she had dreams of the Doctor and the danger they were in, she saw the Doctor's face when she nearly died and she understood. In the morning, Jackie brought up her a tray of tea and breakfast.

"Are you feeling better now sweetie?" she said

"Yeah" said Rose, but she still felt empty inside off the loss of the Doctor

Jackie sat down on her bed and cupped her cheek in her hands "Rose don't be down"

"I'm not down" lied Rose as she tried to eat her breakfast, suddenly the doorbell rang, Rose leapt up thinking it was the Doctor come back to get her, she ran downstairs before Jackie could stop her, opened the door and was shocked to see some blue creatures with big yellow hands and big red eyes.

Before Rose can say anything, one blue creature grabbed hold of her mouth and the other held onto her hands behind her back. She couldn't even scream for her mum. Jackie came downstairs to find the door still open and Rose gone.

"He did come," said Jackie not knowing about Rose's fate.

The Doctor and Jack landed on this strange planet filled, it was very small with one cave, the Doctor and Jack walked inside it to see this massive fat blue creature, with green hands and red eyes. He looked down at the Doctor and Jack and grinned, "So you've come"

"Was I expected?" said the Doctor

"You don't know do you" said the massive blue creature and he laughed "You don't know about the Heliapads"

"What are the Heliapads" said the Doctor "Never heard of them"

"Go to Earth and you'll find out, it seems they have business with one of your friends" said the blue creature slyly

The Doctor turned to Jack white faced all over, he ran back to the TARDIS at top speed, he sent the TARDIS back to Earth, hoping, praying that the Blue creature wasn't telling the truth.


	4. Reunited

**CHAPTER FOUR**

REUNITED 

The Doctor and Jack ran as fast as they could, the Doctor felt as if all his insides were left in the TARDIS. Rose had to be ok, she had too. They had reached Rose's flat, he hammered on the door. To his horror, Jackie stood there; she looked surprised as well "Doctor your back again"

"Listen to me, where's Rose it's urgent" said the Doctor coming indoors

"I thought she was with you," said Jackie

"You mean she never came home," said the Doctor

"Yeah she came home, but then there was this knock at the door, she thought it was you, ran downstairs, I came down like 5 minutes later and she was gone. I thought she was back with you"

The Doctor sank to his knees, fear flooded him "That was not me" he croaked, "Which means she's been kidnapped"

Jackie clapped her hands to her face in horror "Doctor you have to go and save her"

"I know that," said the Doctor "But left me have a look around first, there might be some clues"

"So you say she came down," said Jack

"Yeah, there was no screaming no anything, she just vanished," said Jackie, the Doctor was outside again examining the door with his sonic screwdriver "Heliapads"

"What are Heliapads?" said Jack

"Spirits of water but why would they come to kidnap Rose" he said his voice breaking

"Are they enemies of yours" said Jack

The Doctor nodded then he realized "It's a trap"

"Trap or not, you have to save her" said Jackie

"I know that," said the Doctor "Come on to Helax"

They ran back to the TARDIS as if nothing can stop them, and soon they were on their way to Helax.

"Was that planet we were just on Helax?" said Jack

"No that was Hermay," said the Doctor "2 separate planets"

"Ok" said the Doctor, the TARDIS suddenly stopped, and they ran out, they were on this blue planet. With loads of water but on the far end was a tunnel.

"Let's go," said the Doctor they ran into the tunnel, the tunnel was flooded with water, ankle deep, but they kept going until they reached the door and seized it open. In the room was 10 Heliapads laughing and joking at something that was standing on a platform, her arm tied to the wall and her legs tied to the platform almost like a starfish. It was Rose.

"Rose" said the Doctor

Rose looked down and tears welled up in her eyes "Doctor you came"

"Of course I did," said the Doctor "I didn't make that sacrifice just so you can be kidnapped"

Rose gave a watery smile "But Doctor look out"

The Heliapads had noticed that the Doctor was there they were now circling around him and Jack. They were snarling at them with their big white teeth.

The Doctor looked around there was no way to escape and Rose was behind them. One of the Heliapads was on this different platform with a machine.

"You have interfered," said one of the Heliapads, they are had a scratchy sort of voice

"I have not interfered I just came to get my friend back," said the Doctor

"What this one" said the Heliapad on the platform and he pushed a button, water filled up on the platform where Rose was standing and rose up so she was smothered by water.

"A little test for you Doctor" said one of the Heliapads "Water conducts what"

"Electricity" said the Doctor, and then when he saw what the Heliapad on the platform was going to do, he shouted, "No…don't"

But the Heliapad had pushed the button and they could see electricity lines around the water.

"DOCTOR" shrieked Rose

"Let her down," said the Doctor fiercely

"Rose no" said Jack

"That is over 10,000 volts," said another Heliapad "She'll never make it"

"Yes she will" said the Doctor "She has too"

He reached inside his pocket and brought out his sonic screwdriver he raised it up in the air and fired it at the water, it lowered down, Rose was looking around, her hair sopping wet. The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver steady and fired it at the ropes, she was free. Rose leapt down and the Heliapads turned towards her. She was looking at them angrily, she raised her fist, brought it back and punched one of the Helipads in the face, and it felt hard like metal. It fell back. Rose walked in the space where the Heliapad was. She gave the Doctor a great big grin. He grinned back. But the contact was snatched away by a Heliapad who had just hit Rose at the back of the head. She fell down unconscious.

"Rose," said the Doctor and he lifted her up "Rose talk to me"

But Rose couldn't talk, her eyes were closed and she was in a deep sleep, the Doctor said "Jack take Rose to the TARDIS"

Jack nodded he lifted up Rose and carried her to TARDIS, the Doctor turned back to the Heliapads "Hurting my friends is something I don't tolerate and your going to pay for it"

The Heliapads laughed, "That girl sure is weak, knocked out by a single blow"

That made the Doctor's blood boil "What about you Heliapads, you got knocked out too by the _weak_ girl, if she is weak and was able to knock one of you out, what does that make you"

The Heliapads looked down they didn't have an answer to that; the Doctor laughed, "Your supposed to be aliens and you got knocked out by a human"

The Heliapads clapped their hands and water came out of each of their hands and hit the Doctor in the body, suddenly the water turned to ice. He was trapped only his head and shoulders remained free. He tried to squirm out of there but it was hopeless. All the Heliapads were laughing at him "The more you struggle, the colder the ice becomes and that makes it harder to escape"

The Doctor tried to feel for the sonic screwdriver but it hands wouldn't move, suddenly another blast of icy water hit his face and the Doctor was completely an ice statue.


	5. The Battle of the Time Travellers

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**THE BATTLE FOR THE TIME TRAVELLERS**

Jack was standing over Rose; she was still lying down, her eyes deeply closed as if she was having a beautiful dream. Then she woke up "What happened, where's the Doctor why am I in the TARDIS"

She stood up and said "Your not taking me back home are you, I've got to stay, I've got to fight"

Jack was alarmed "No you're not going back home, the fight is still on and it's outside in the tunnel"

Rose ran out the TARDIS, ran to the Tunnel and in the room, she looked in horror the scene she was seeing. The Heliapads were in a circle around an ice sculpture with a jolt she realized it was the Doctor.

"Oh look his weak lady friend has come," said a Heliapad "Come to gaze at the ice sculpture"

Rose clenched her hands into fists, her teeth gritted, the Heliapads laughed "Hey let's show that man"

One of the Heliapads pointed to the fingers at the doctor, a white beam shot out and burst some ice open, his eyes, so he can see what was happening. Rose could see his eyes going up, down and side-to-side. Suddenly he caught side of Rose and his eyes widened in horror. He tried to yell at her to run but he couldn't move his lips. Rose gave him a little smile to show that she was ok. The Doctor tried to smile back but his lips were frozen.

Rose stepped forward, her face set, she didn't know what to do, all she could think of was using her fists, she punched the Heliapad in the way, but they held their hand up and blocked her and used the other fist to punch her. She stayed up but pain washed over to her, the spiky claws had dug into her flesh. The one hit her and it did again suddenly it made a scratch along her arm. Rose clutched her arm in pain, she looked anxiously at the Doctor, and she wasn't winning. The Doctor was looking at her in intense despair; he could do nothing to help but wach her suffer as all the Heliapads hit her repeatedly. She punched them; she 2 big bruises across both her eyes so she looked like a panda. She looked at the Doctor as she walked towards him, she raised her fist. "Close your eyes Doctor"

The Doctor obeyed, Rose punched the ice, it cracked open, and at least the Doctor's face was free.

"Thanks Rose" said the Doctor, Rose smiled and she punched all the ice round the Doctor's body until his body was free. Unaware that the Heliapads were closing in. The Doctor gave her a massive hug "I was one that supposed to free you, now you freed me"

Rose grinned as she hugged him back, but something grabbed her mouth and pulled her back.

The Doctor grabbed hold of the Heliapads hand and threw it off; he grabbed Rose and pulled her back. He had his arm around her as though protecting her.

"Don't think your going to get her, not while I'm alive" said the Doctor in a firm voice

"Don't think your going to get him while I'm alive" said Rose and they both grinned at each other.

The Heliapads looked at each other too, suddenly one of them flew forwards and hit Rose right in the chest. Rose wheeled back towards the wall and fell down.

"ROSE NO" shouted the Doctor and ran towards her, Rose was only half awake but she wasn't responding to anything the Doctor did.

The Doctor turned round and lifted up his sonic screwdriver he pointed it towards Rose and a blue energy field went around her. Healing her. Rose woke up she looked quite dazed. "Doctor" she said as she stood up "Let me out"

"Sorry Rose, but in there your safe," said the Doctor

"Doctor please let me out" pleaded Rose "I want to help"

The Doctor turned round and looked straight into Rose's eyes, her eyes were defiant, the Doctor kept on staring, Rose stared right back, not a single tear in her eye. The Doctor clicked the button of the energy field and Rose came out. The Heliapads seemed to be waiting for the perfect moment and they found it then. They leapt for Rose but the Doctor wasn't having it, he leapt in front of her and pulled her down so the Heliapad hit the wall.

"BACK TO THE TARDIS" shouted the Doctor, he grabbed Rose's hand and they nearly flew back to the TARDIS. Jack was there waiting for them "Your both ok" he said

"Yeah we're fine, but let's get out of here now" said the Doctor and he squeezed Rose's hand as Jack flew off. The Doctor hugged Rose with all his might as if nothing can let her go.

"I'm glad you came back" said Rose

"Yeah me too" said the Doctor

"Me three" said Jack "Hey the TARDIS is in orbit"

"Ok" said the Doctor and he clicked a button on the sonic screwdriver it activated a bomb that fell on the planet they were just on and blew it up.

"That's the end of the Heliapads" said the Doctor smiling at Rose "They'll never cause us bother again"

"Thank goodness" said Rose


	6. Will or Won't she

**CHAPTER SIX**

WILL OR WON'T SHE 

"Well I guess there's nothing else to do," said the Doctor looking uneasily at Rose

Rose shut her eyes "You can't do that to me again"

The Doctor smiled "I'll keep a closer watch on you"

"Not good enough" stormed Rose

"I'm afraid the Doctor is right," said Jack "We'll take you home, have a word with Jackie and then we'll leave"

They landed on the Earth "Come on" said the Doctor and he tried to take Rose's hand but she just shook it off.

So the Doctor, Jack and Rose walked up to Jackie's house none of them holding hands, they knocked on the door. Jackie opened it and let out a cry and hugged Rose, tears pouring down her cheeks "I'm so sorry darling, if I would of known you were kidnapped then I would of come straight after you, but I thought you where with him"

Rose smiled and nodded then she ran upstairs crying. The Doctor looked up at her as he saw Rose's figure running up the stairs.

"Thank you Doctor for saving her" said Jackie

The Doctor nodded "I would of done it anyway"

"Would you like a cup of tea" said Jackie "While Rose cools off, you've left her again haven't you"?

"What choice do I have, I feel like I'm responsible when she's out with me" said the Doctor as he sipped his tea that Jackie had just made.

"I understand," said Jackie "I feel the same way"

Then she told them the story of not letting her out with those boys when she was 13, the Doctor smiled and nodded "Yeah it's like you must hurt yourself to protect the ones you love"

"So where are you traveling next" said Jackie

"We have no idea" said the Doctor "We sort of figure it on when we're in the TARDIS, but we are in danger wherever we go"

Then something clicked his mind, that made him gasp "Rose is in danger wherever she goes, when she's back here or on a journey, I don't have to make that terrible sacrifice, if she was with me all the time then I can keep a closer eye on her"

"You got it mate" said Jack

"I WANT ROSE TO COME WITH ME" shouted the Doctor as if it was like a wish.

"Do you really mean that" said a quiet voice behind them, Rose was standing there, her face tear-streaked.

"Rose how long have you been there" said Jack

"About 5 minutes" said Rose "But Doctor do you really mean it"

The Doctor nodded "You getting kidnapped is what opened my eyes, your going to be attacked wherever you go"

"That way you can keep a closer eye on me" said Rose, the Doctor got out his chair and walked over to Rose and threw his arms around her "I always want you to come with me"

"That's what I want too" said Rose

Jackie sat there white faced "Well it seems I'm all alone again"

"Sorry mum" said Rose

"Well if that's what you want" said Jackie "Then I'm not going to say a word against it"

"Thanks mum" said Rose and she hugged her too.

The she turned back to the Doctor with a great big smile her face, and her eyes lit up "I'm really going traveling again, facing aliens, seeing spaceships" she said and then added shyly "And being with you is the ultimate experience"

"Ditto" said the Doctor and they held hands and walked out the door with Jack. Back to the TARDIS and onto more adventures.


End file.
